Louise's Titan Familiar
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Louise wanted a majestic and powerful familiar, well she got more than she wanted. She and her familiar are going to show the academy and everyone that called Louise the zero that they are wrong. (Terrible summary.)


Alrighty, hello readers! This story is a crossover of Titanfall and familiar of zero. I own nothing but my oc in this story, everything belongs to there respective owners. This story will take place right when Louise cast the spell to summon her familiar, but instead of Saito she gets a brand new off the line, one of a kind, vanguard titan, but it was a project that has everything it needs to help itself and its pilot, be it water, shelter, anything. It will have nanomachines that can construct anything into anything and convert anything into anything as well. Well anyway if you like the story please review and have a good day (or night, if you're reading at night). Disclaimer: EvaUnit15 own nothing but his oc. And the character's will be OOC.

Chapter 1

An explosion happened in one of the courtyards of the magic academy, with a large smoke cloud in front of a girl with long pink hair, pink eyes, a petite figure, wearing what other students in her year are, a black cloak, a white button-up shirt with a gold medal with a 5 pointed star on it on the collar, a black pleated skirt, black mid-thigh socks (or whatever girls wear on their legs that high) and simple shoes with a strap going over her foot. The male version is similar, only with pants and different shoes.

Right now the second years were summoning their familiars, which is a tradition in the magic academy.

The students started laughing and mocking Louise, the girl in front of the smoke, Kirche was taunting her "so that's you're magnificent and powerful familiar? There's nothing there! That just makes you Louise the zero!" she started laughing, along with the other students and a few saying taunts at her.

Louise was starting to cry when she, along with everybody else, heard a weird sound and saw movement in the smoke.

Tabitha cast a wind spell to get rid of the smoke. When it cleared everybody stood silently, gaping at what they saw. It was a metal golem made of a black and red type of metal, with a gold eye, to them it looked like an eye and a large metal contraption on its back.

A metal container the size of a carriage was close to it with a green glow coming from inside.

The silence was broken when Louise started cheering "YES! I SUMMONED A FAMILIAR!" she turns toward Kirche "In your face Kirche!" but before she or anyone could continue, the golem fell forward, landing on its knee in a kneeling position with its hands on the ground holding itself up.

Louise looks at it with worry before rushing to it, along with professor Colbert, who was overseeing the summoning, to see what's wrong while the other students were still silently watching.

"What's wrong familiar?!" Louise was starting to get worried that she did something wrong "Wait, why am I talking to it, it's a golem, golems can't talk." But those thoughts were out the window when said golem spoke in a baritone voice that had a metallic tone in it. "Power low, in-efficient power." he, Louise decide it was a he by his voice, said repeating it. Colbert was examining him and writing notes.

While that was happening there were students talking to themselves "There's no way she could have summoned that" "That's a different golem. Maybes it a rare type of golem!" Most of the girls were staring at him with awe looks, one of the girls sighed happily "He looks like a knight in shining armor." The boys that heard this were mad that this golem got the attention of most of the girls.

Back with Louise, she was still fretting about how to help her familiar when she saw Colbert staring at something on the left side of her familiar, she moved to see it. What she saw looked like holes, three of them, one had something in it while the other two were empty.

She tried to figure out what they were for before she saw a small green glow coming from the hole that wasn't open. She looked at it before looking at the container that had the same glow before she came up with something "I got an idea, Colbert can you help me?" she ran to the container without waiting for him to reply, he went with her anyways.

When she got to the container she looked for an opening until she found what looked like a lever, she pulled it down, the container opening a little, letting all lot of steam hiss out of it, the students and Colbert backed up from it but Louise did not, she was going to help her familiar.

When she looked inside the container she saw what looked like metal harness of some kind with 5 cylinders similar to the one in her familiar's side and one spot empty, she chalked it up to the one already in him.

"Hang on, I'm coming." she said as she grabbed one of the cylinders before trying to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. "come on, come on." she pulled harder, but it still wouldn't budge until she saw what looked like two arrows in a circle pointing the left.

She decided to try turning the cylinder left and it started to turn until it stopped, when she pulled it came out and she fell with it on her lap, it had the same green glow.

She got up and carried it to her familiar before inserting it and stepped away to see something happen, but nothing did.

She then got an idea to try and do the opposite of what she did to get the cylinder out of the container. When she did that she heard a click and the golem moved to a kneeling position, its right hand on its right knee, which was up but kept its left hand on the ground.

"Power level at 75%, booting systems, an additional battery will speed up the process." when Louise heard this she hurried to the container to get another battery.

When she inserted and locked the battery in she stepped back to look at him as he booted all of his systems. When he was done booting and checking all his systems he ran a scan on his objectives, some were added when he was summoned. They were still the same, but with master and pilot being the same.

When he was done he looked at his surroundings to see all the students still staring at him, a teacher writing notes while looking at him, and finally a girl with pink hair and eyes in the same attire as the females of the group. He knew this was his pilot.

Louise was waiting nervously while watching her familiar look at his surrounding before focusing on her, he then talked "are you my pilot?" she was confused about the pilot bit, but she thought it was a master for him. She replied "Yes." He then kneeled closer to her "Then it is time to set up a neural link." Louise looked confused at her familiar "Neural link?" he looked at her before answering "Yes, a neural link allows the pilot and titan to become one with each other." Louise and everyone in the courtyard were shocked at this. Louise had millions of thoughts going through her head "Become one!? How is that possible?"

Before she could continue, her familiar opened his hatch, showing her and all the students who could see, a seat with screens around it and buttons on its armrests where the hands would rest. He then moved his left hand in front of the bottom hatch, acting as a step for her.

Louise looked on in shock before shaking her head and walked up to the hand and stopped before hesitantly put her foot on it and then climbed into the cockpit.

When she was seated, her familiar closed the hatch while standing up, before it closed, Louise saw horrified looks on the other students and teachers faces, thinking she was eaten.

She was startled when she heard her familiar speak "Initializing neural link." Louise saw green lights appearing before all she saw was green, her vision appeared after a few seconds. She was surprised to see the wall in front of her change to see the students and teachers, but with a few maids as well.

Her familiar spoke again "Neural link completed." everybody outside jumped at this, making Louise chuckle a little, "Releasing control to pilot." Louise tried moving her left arm, she did, but she moved her familiar's one as well.

She was shocked at this "Amazing." she breathed, she then tried moving her right arm in front of her without moving her arm, and her familiars did while hers didn't move like she wanted it too. She laughed happily before she felt information being put into her head. She then understood how her familiar worked and everything about him.

When she wanted to get out, the hatch opened and her familiars left hand was in front of her. She stepped out and sat on it as he lowered her to the ground, he closed his hatch while doing this.

When Louise was in front of her familiar she looked up at him "Can you introduce yourself?" she asked kindly, the other students were shocked at this, they thought she would be boasting, not this!

Her familiar looked down at her "I don't have a name, but my creators always called me Dragon, but you may call me Ryu, it also means dragon." Louise looks at him with a smile.

She heard Colbert clear his throat, she looked seeing him with a lot of notepads "It's time to return to the academy for curfew." the students turned and floated to the main building.

Louise was about to start walking when she heard Ryu pick up something, she looked at him to see carrying the container. She nodded and started walking to the academy with a little hop in her step, with Ryu following behind her.

When they got there it was already dark out. Louise was about to head inside to her room when she saw Ryu walk to a large part of the academy that was empty and by the tower, her room is in and her room is facing it. She shook her head before entering the tower.

When she got to her room a few minutes later and after getting changed into her sleepwear she looked out her window to see Ryu surrounded by large metal walls that are piecing themselves together like a large puzzle.

She was too tired to figure out what was going on so she went to sleep, thinking of her familiar.

NEXT MORNING

When Louise woke up she wondered if everything that happened yesterday was a dream, she got up and got dressed quickly before rushing outside "Ryu!" she called out. "Ryu!" she called again, only to get silence.

She was about to call out again until she saw a building made of metal close to the dorm tower her room is in. "Wait a minute, that looks like the spot Ryu was in before I went to sleep."

She walks up to it, only to be dwarfed by its size, she looked for an entrance to enter. She found it after a few minutes and entered to find many devices she has never seen before, she walked around until she found an open area with what looked like a little area on the other side of it that holds and maintenances giants similar to Ryu, who is in the little area hooked up and held in the air a little with small platforms and robotic arms on cage-like support area designed to work on giants like him doing some checkups on him.

"Ryu what are you doing!" Louise ran toward Ryu to make sure he is alright and why he is on this thing. Ryu calmly looked at her with his eye before replying, his eye flashing with every word, " I'm simply having my systems checked, it is mandatory to check my systems to make sure everything's working and not malfunctioning when I need it the most."

Louise looks at him with a curious look "so, you're not hurt?" "no" "You're just having your systems checked?" she asked "Correct" Ryu answers. Louise sighs "For a second there I thought you were damaged or hurt." Louise then looked around the building from her spot "So what is this place?" Ryu looks at her "A Titan and ship hangar."

Louise gains a curious look "Hangar?" Ryu looks at her before answering "Correct. This is a hangar to sort through titans and ships and have them prepped for combat, it also serves as a repair and maintenance center for both ships and titans." The harnesses let go of him, letting him land on the ground with a thud that shook the ground.

"Speaking of other titans, a special function allows me to change my form to another titan or a disguise to fit in with the populace. Do you want to see another titan form or my human disguise, just be warned my human disguise will take the form of what I would look like if I was born human." he finishes, Louise stares at him before nodding "I would like to see what you look like as a human, in case you change it without telling me so I can tell if it's you or not." she says while nodding.

Ryu nods "Alright. Starting now." As he finished talking his body glowed brightly for a few seconds before the light disappeared to show a human male in Ryu's spot, making Louise blush up a storm at and gawk a little at him.

He dwarfed her, standing at close to 8 feet tall, which should be impossible, he had a very lean and very defined body that has muscles that were compact and looked very powerful, short black hair with a few red streaks, gold eyes that is the same color as his titan eye that glows when he wants them too, he had an angular and handsome face that would make any women blush.

He is wearing a skin-tight black sleeveless shirt that has red on the seams, that showed every muscle when he moved or stayed still, for his legs he wore semi tight black pants with red on the seams that were tucked into black and red forma adventure boots.

"Is that you're human-form?" Louise asked while blushing, Ryu nods before speaking in his voice that still had that robotic touch to it "Yes. What do you think?" he asked while spreading his arms out, making his muscles ripple and look like solid stone, making Louise blush even more.

"You look good." Louise said while looking away, trying to make her blush die down. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast, pilot?" his question makes her head snap towards him so fast he thought he heard her neck crack. "Breakfast?!" she asked with wide eyes. Ryu nods before his eyes glow a little more brightly before a holographic projection of an old fashion clock, shocking her that it was indeed time for breakfast.

"We got to hurry!" she says in a rush while running towards the door she came in with Ryu following behind her. "Would you like me to carry you there pilot?" Ryu asked from behind her. "No I'm good!" she said while running faster.

After a few minutes of running, they made it to the breakfast hall, Ryu is not winded while Louise was panting before she caught her breath and composed herself before entering the hall, Ryu behind her.

When they entered all eyes were on them as they walked to Louise's spot, when they arrived Ryu pulled the chair out for her, surprising her, and many others who didn't know about Ryu's disguise yet, many of the girl getting jealous of Louise because she has a hunk of a man with her acting like a butler.

Louise sat down and Ryu pushed the chair back in place gently and stood behind Louise to her right with his hands clasped behind his back and stood straight, surprising the people who didn't notice how tall he was until now.

"Wow, he's tall." one of the male students whispered, getting nods from the people that heard him. Kirche had a predatory look while staring at him while Tabitha had a calculating gaze and a light blush forming on her cheeks that grew in intensity as she continues to look at Ryu.

Louise looks up at him "You could go wait outside if you want to, you know get used to being around here, explore the place a bit." Ryu nodded with a small smile before walking out of the hall, the eyes of everyone in the room on him until he was out of sight.

When he got outside he made sure no one was around with his scanner's before he started walking around the place, he found a nice tree to take a small recharge under, it was in sight of the breakfast hall doorway so Louise could still find him.

"This will be a good spot to take a small recharge." He sat down and leaned against the tree in its shade, while he was in recharge many of the other student's familiars gathered around him to sleep close to him since he was exuding an aura that drew them around him.

After about thirty minutes the students started coming out of the hall to look for their familiars but found nothing, until they looked toward the tree to see, to their amazement, all their familiars gathered around Louise's Butler, sleeping peacefully along with him, even Tabitha's dragon had its head on his lap.

When they got closer, their familiars woke up one by one and went to their masters, leaving only the butler, Tabitha's dragon, and a big red salamander with its head on the butler's shins, sleeping along with the other two.

Louise thought the sight was cute, along with Tabitha and Kirche, before they had to wake their familiars up.

Tabitha whistled lightly, making her dragon open its eyes and look at her before getting up and went over to her, but cast one last look at the butler before leaving with Tabitha, Kirche called flame to her, making him walk up to her and did the same thing as Tabitha's dragon before they both Colbert, leaving Louise and Ryu.

"Ryu? You awake?" Louise asked while crouching next to him, unknowingly showing her white and pink panties to him. He opened his eyes, but they didn't have that glow, she got worried before the glow returned after a few seconds. He looked at Louise "Hello pilot, don't you have classes now?" she shook her head "No, today's the day where masters bond with their familiars"

Ryu nodded his head before standing, with Louise following after him, when they were up Louise led them to an area with tables set up in the courtyard and had the students from before with their familiars.

When they got their Ryu pulled the chair out for Louise, getting a blush from her, she nodded thanks when he pushed her in and stood next to her "Would you like something to drink pilot?" she looked up in thought before returning her gaze to him "Tea please." Louise asked kindly, Ryu nodded before walking off toward the table with drinks.

As he was walking he felt someone bump into his back, and a feminine yelp behind him, he turned to see a maid with black hair on the ground with a plate next to her with a cake on it. He reached down and picked her up gently by her shoulders and picked up the plate with the cake with his gravity control, which got a shocked look from the maid.

"I'm so sorry my lord I didn't mean to bump into you!" the maid said quickly while bowing, making her breast bounce a little, Ryu just stared at her "I'm not a 'lord' that you call me, I'm simply a partner to Louise." the maid looked up at him "Oh I'm sorry, my name's Siesta, what's yours?" he took the hand she offered gently before shaking it gently.

He then brought the cake back up and held onto it and looked at Siesta "Where does this go?" he asked nicely, Siesta spoke while stuttering "U-u-um I was j-j-just bringing it to lord guiche over there." she finished by pointing to where a blond teen who is talking to a blond girl with her hair in swirls.

"Alright." Ryu said while walking over with the cake in hand, Siesta watching nervously.

END CHAPTER 1 That took longer than expected, sorry about the chapter ending like this but it's will help with the next chapter, anyway if you liked the chapter leave a like, a favorite, a follow, and if you want to tell me your opinion please do so by Pm'ing me and please check out my other stories too if you want to read more of my stories. Have fun reading everyone! 


End file.
